


Doesn't Mean Love

by PeachTale



Series: Kinktober [8]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Cock Cages, Dom/sub Play, Dry Orgasm, Hisoleo - Freeform, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex worker Leorio Paladiknight, dominant Leorio, submissive Hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachTale/pseuds/PeachTale
Summary: He was forced to service this man, to get him to enjoy himself and he certainly did enjoy himself, he liked it when he was rough after all, liked to be made to beg, to become so desperate for him that any brattiness would just cease to be and he would just desire him.This is 100% porn without any plot.
Relationships: Hisoka/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Kinktober [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Doesn't Mean Love

Orgasm Denial| ~~Hotel/Motel Sex~~ |Unrequited Love| ~~Licking~~

Those pale hands were focused on stroking Leorio’s balls, while that talented mouth began to lick at the tip of his cock before taking the rest of his hard cock back into his mouth. Golden eyes fluttered to a close as Leorio’s hips thrust into his mouth, pushing his cock deeper down the man’s throat and running the risk of his lover gagging on his cock.

It wasn’t a bad thing of course, the red head rather liked being used in such ways, to be treated like a slut that he was, just when the two were together of course. He had a reputation to maintain after all.

His own cock was aching and leaking, he wanted his own release and _soon_ , but he pushed that away, his focus was on the man he was currently servicing. Bobbing his head up and down his thick length with his hands gently squeezing his balls, his nails digging into the delicate flesh from time to time and he moaned once more as the man thrust into his mouth again, knowing that his lover would enjoy the vibrations as well a signaling that he was getting close as well.

“Keep… going.” came the desperate command and he glanced up into those dark eyes that looked down at him, he saw the need for release in those eyes, as well as a threat.

He needed to keep doing what he was doing to please the man, or he wouldn’t like the consequences. Hisoka’s heart fluttered as he returned to servicing him with gusto, moaning around his cock as he could only _imagine_ the kind of punishment he would get from disobeying him and his imagination made him tremble with need.

The moan that vibrated over Leorio’s cock was enough to undo him, he thrust a few more times into his mouth as he came, crying out and cursing as he did so, while Hisoka made sure to swallow every drop of cum that came out of him, not letting a drop be wasted. He then gently licked at the softening cock, cleaning the member of the cum before letting it drop out of his mouth and looked up at him again, his own cock clearly in desperate need of attention.

Hisoka wondered what would happen now, would Leorio fuck him with one of his _many_ toys? Would he masturbate him with those soft hands of his? He licked his lips as he thought about it, looking into those unfocused eyes, Leorio was still coming down from his high, though the red head couldn’t wait, the temptation was too much, his desire for release was too high. Slowly he lightly ran one of his finger nails down his aching cock, just to tease himself, although he knew the risk was high for him to cum with the mere touch, he was rather sensitive right now after all.

A moan escaped him without meaning to do so and those dark eyes became sharp and focused on him, looking at his offending hand that barely finished the length of his cock with a frown.

“Never said that you could touch yourself.” the tone was firm and no longer held the desperation and desire to cum, he was in control once again, he wasn’t going to let Hisoka get away with _anything_ now.

“Sorry.” of course he was a brat wasn’t he? He wasn’t actually sorry, he wanted to cum after all, he likely should have stroked himself while sucking him off, maybe he could get away with that.

“You expect me to believe that?” he questioned him, then he moved off the bed to head towards the ‘toy chest’, at least that was what Hisoka liked to call it, because it held _many_ array of sex toys inside it for them to play with and he loved every single one of them.

“I am though.” he tried to sound more convincing, but he remained in position on the floor where he had been kneeling, he hadn’t been told that he could move and while he was a brat, he was also desperate to cum. He could hold back on the bratty side for a moment, at least until he got what he desperately needed.

“Yea and you are known to be a liar too.” Leorio moved to kneel behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and Hisoka _knew_ there was something hidden in his hands but he couldn’t tell what it was.

The moment those hands started to stroke him, he didn’t bother to consider what it could be, instead he tilted his head back and bucked into his hand, letting out soft whines as those talented fingers began to pay close attention to the tip of his cock, playing with the pre cum that was already seeping out of him.

“ _Please...”_ he was willing to beg now, with how close he was there was no place for pride.

“You’re the one who touched yourself without asking, and I had told you _not_ to touch yourself and that if you did you would regret it.” he growled into his head and Hisoka felt himself become even more excited, his breath turning into pants at how _aggressive_ he sounded. “I thought you would have learned from the last time, apparently you need to be reminded.”

“ _I just got carried away...”_ he told him, willing to admit his fault as he bucked into his hand.

“But you know _not to_ , which makes me think that you actually _want_ to be punished.” he nipped at his ear, fully aware that the discomfort he was giving the red head would go right to his already painfully erect cock.

“ _No… no I don’t...”_

“Yes you do, you _love_ the pain, so what’s a little bit more to someone like you huh?” Leorio taunted him, moving his other hand down to rest near Hisoka’s cock.

“ _Please… don’t… don’t… let… let your slut cum...”_ as soon as he said that, he felt the coldness of something being wrapped around his aching cock, squeezing it tightly inside and he couldn’t hold back the whimper once he realised what it was. _“Please don’t...”_

“I think I can make you cum even _with_ that on.” he said with a smile, gesturing for Hisokas to get up onto the bed, which he did moving onto his hands and knees, before spotting a rather large dildo that was on the side of the bed and he bit his lip, knowing that was part of the punishment and he was rather excited for it. “Well?” Not that Leorio was going to wait for an answer, he began to put lube onto the dildo while the other man spread himself and trembled in anticipation for what was to come. “Oh, and I expect an apology too.”

Hisoka was wanting to cum without restrictions and nearly asked for it to be taken off, but then the dildo was slowly pressed into him and he moaned instead, feeling himself getting stretched out and knowing he would feel delightfully full, even though a toy never met the same standards as a real cock.

“Now apologise and _mean it_.” Leorio knew what he had been about to ask, he instead drive the man beneath him crazy with needs as he began to slowly, _painfully_ slowly move the toy in and out of him, watching as he trembled and wishing for him to move faster.

“ _I’m..._ ” he bit his lip, wanting to hold back for a bit longer but the lust needed to be satisfied _now_. “ _I’m sorry… I didn’t wait for permission to touch myself… please… please fuck me...”_ he groaned in frustration that the speed remained consistently slow, his hands gripped the bedsheets and all he wanted was for his prostate to be slammed into, desiring to be used roughly, he was far too desperate now. Usually he could be patient, he could take the teasing that Leorio was doing to him now, but not this time, this was something else that he just wasn’t able to handle. _Please… please just fuck me… please… whatever you want to do to me do it… just fuck me… please!”_ he begged even louder this time and it felt like something had shifted and changed between them, though Hisoka wasn’t aware of it in that moment.

Leorio reached out and roughly grabbed Hisoka’s hair, pulling his head back and forcing him to arch his back, he moaned loudly at the pain that coursed through him, making his cock twitch again and his body shudder. The slow movements changed into the rough and forceful movements that he had originally desired with his prostate getting hit at every thrust and he cried out loudly.

“ _Fuck!”_

His whole body shuddered while his cum spurt out of his cock from the cock, though Leorio never stopped pounding his ass with the dildo but he did let go of his hair, Hisoka tilted his head down, panting as he gazed at the plan sheets beneath him, moving in rhythm with the other man.

“Am not done though.” a soft hand moved to caress his balls and he gasped before moaning softly and his eyes rolled back. “All nice and hard for me again, which is what you wanted right? You wanted to have a _long night_ of fucking.”

“ _Yes… yes...”_ Hisoka managed to get out as he felt another orgasm start to overwhelm him, his body quivered as he began to cum again. _“Fuck..”_

“I think I’ll take over from the dildo. You don’t mind do you?” he said and those golden eyes gazed over to his cock, biting his lip again in excitement.

“ _Please do, it always feels… better...”_ he wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Leorio suddenly stopped moving the toy inside him and just squeezed his balls.

“You prefer me to that?” he was curious of course, he would have thought Hisoka preferred the bigger thick dildos that he had in his collection, considering they gave him the _stetch_ that he desired.

“It feels different.” he quivered as the toy was roughly pulled out of him and he whimpered as he came, his thighs twitching but he managed to stay in position for him.

It didn’t take long for Leorio to fill him back up again, and he let out a moan of appreciation, his hands were on his chest and pulled him up so that his back was pressed again the other man#s chest and e started to thrust into him at this angle, his hand moved down to release his cock from the cage.

Hisoka never noticed it, tilting his head back and shifting a little bit so that his lover could hit his prostate _perfectly_.

“You want me to go faster right?” he snarled into his ear, having thrown the cage off the bed and onto the rug below, one hand rested on his hip to keep him steady while the other began to stroke Hisoka’s leaking cock.

He gasped out. _“Oh… no… no… gentle...”_ he barely was able to stutter out, though it was rather odd, he usually preferred having people being rough with him, the rougher the better, he would come so much harder from an intense fucking, but right now he was starting to feel overwhelmed.

Hisoka was beginning to be over stimulated, he had cum too many times in such a short period and Leorio was pushing him to his limits. Yet he didn’t feel the need to say his safe word, he wasn’t hating it, he wasn’t in any true pain that took him out of the scene either.

“Gentle?” Leorio grunted. “Never thought I would ever hear you plea for me to be gentle with you.” he stroked his cock firmly, avoiding the red tip as the man in front of him groaned and shuddered. “Am rather close though…” he leaned close to whisper into his ear. “Should I cum inside you? Or should I pull out and cum on the floor for you to clean up?”

The red head moaned. _“Cum… inside… fill me...”_ he grunted and felt the man’s cock released his cum inside him as he suggested, his own climax was pushed forward and he trembled, his eyes rolled back as he cried out but nothing came out of his cock and he moaned in frustration at the lack of satisfactory feeling of his own cum splattering his stomach and thighs again.

They remained in place for a few moments, panting against each other before slowly separating, both of them moving to lie down, though Hisoka curled up to the side, still trembling while Leorio looked him over carefully before going to grab a drink, some sweets, a blanket and a damp cloth.

“Hey...” the dark haired man moved to start cleaning him up, though Hisoka made no movements to help him in his task, though once he had finished and got him to sit up so he could have a drink and chew on the sweets he had before wrapping him up in the blanket. “Are you okay?”

“Hmm, fine.” was the blunt and direct reply, something that Leorio should be used to from him, but he wasn’t, because this hadn’t just been _something_ , this had become something different and rather unusual. He could still feel it in the air, when Hisoka had begun to actually plead with him to cum, it wasn’t his usual way of doing things, he genuinely meant what he had said for Leorio to do whatever he wanted to him.

“Hisoka?” he reached over the push the red hair off his forehead, feeling the hair gel that normally held his hair in it’s usual slicked back style stick to his hand.

“Yes?” he leaned against the headboard, seeming like he had returned to his usual self, except his tone didn’t yet have that light teasing tone to it.

“Are you all right? Did I...” he started to ask, because even doing the aftercare that Hisoka liked something still felt off, like the scene wasn’t completely finished.

“No, everything is fine.” he assured him, but he never looked over at him instead those golden eyes remained looking at the rather cheap looking painting on the wall across from them.

This _was_ just a paid hook-up, Leorio needed to remember that. Hisoka enjoyed being used roughly, he _loved_ to be in the role of a submissive, to be forced into it and have that bratty side of him be fucked out of him until he was ruined. This was the closest Leorio had ever gotten to ruining him, and he was always happy to play the role of dominating him, after all Hisoka was his best customer.

Not just because the man paid him a _lot_ more than he needed to; although that was Leorio’s fault, he had lied about how much he cost and the man never questioned him on it, just giving him the amount right into his account. When Hisoka learned that Leorio didn’t really know what much about what he was asking for, instead of demanding the money back, he took the time to teach him things, to get him into the role that he wanted him to be in.

The longer Leorio was around the red haired man, the more he found that he was actually a rather easy customer to be around, even when he paid for him to be around for a long weekend or even a week, he didn’t expect him to remain in that dominant headspace the whole time. Because of him knowing him fairly well, being able to tell when he was acting unlike himself, he knew something wasn’t right.

“You have come a long way since we started this arrangement.” he spoke softly, as though reminiscing.

“Well yea, you did give me basic knowledge about it and I did some research of my own.”

“Hmm, plenty of it it would seem.” he became silent once more and Leorio wondered if maybe he should leave him be, maybe go to another room to sleep for the rest of the night. “No one had ever made me behave in such a fashion before.” his voice dropped and Leorio didn’t know if that was a good thing or if he should be worried.

“So do you want me to stop?” he was fairly sure if Hisoka asked him to stop it would mean that this arrangement was over, and they wouldn’t see each other again.

Finally those golden eyes looked over at him, there was a small grin on his face. “No. It was just… a revelation to me, that’s all.” he soothed him and Leorio found himself feeling more at ease than he had previously. “It means that I have picked someone who is actually worth my time.” he leaned over and Leorio kissed him, knowing that was what he was after, he could taste the sugary sweetness that lingered in his mouth, as well as the iron tang from where Hisoka had bitten his lip in the throes of passion as he had a tendency to do.

His strong muscular arms wrapped around him, pulling him in close and to be wrapped in the blanket with him, the kiss deepens and Leorio mentally reminded himself that he _couldn’t_ fall for this man.

A kiss didn’t equal love.

_Begging_ didn’t mean love.

And love didn’t exist in this kind of job.


End file.
